heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.02 - Hell is a sort of X-Factor
Rogue and Jamie were waiting in the X-Factor investigations office as they waited for their next appointment, Daimon Hellstrom. She had insisted that he would be an excellent fit for the team, and that she had seen his experience with all things "friggin scary and demony" as Rogue so aptly put it. So she invited him to come to the office to see if it might be a good fit. Rogue was currently sitting in one of the comfy antique chairs in the office, dressed in a long sleeve purple shirt with black jeans, cowboy boots, and leather gloves. In her hands she was playing with a Nintendo 3ds. Rogue let out a soft yawn as she spoke to Jamie, "Naw, he'll be great. Trust me. And if it don't work we could always use him as a 'consultant' if we ever need one. You never know with these cases sometimes what'll pop onto your doorstep." Jamie is behind his desk as usual, and well he decided to play his standard PI card and has the drink on the desk. Hey the films taught him that PIs drank a lot, so he's gotta fill that part as well. "Well hopefully we won't have much need for something that is good with things that are scary and demony, but hey you never know." Hey that's not part of the PI thing, scary and demony is a completely different genre! "So we still need to start watching those movies that you got me. I totally suggest starting with the Maltese Falcon, cause well Bogart." The guy really helped define the film noir genre with that role you know. "I'll talk to the guy and see what he brings, you know I am totally all in for having more people. Oh did I tell you that Gar told me he can get us communicator watches, like Dick Tracy has! Can you belive that, it'll be great." The door the X-Factor Investigations opened and Daimon Hellstorm arrived, and based on descriptions Jamie may or may not have heard, he didn't look like many people who knew who would think he would dress. He was a very attractive man in what appeared to be his early or mid twenties with dark red hair. He was dressed in a black suit, grey waistcoat and a red tie with a pentagram tie pin. The only thing about him that looked odd was the irises of his eyes were blood red. He also had with him a fancy cane that had a gold inlaid pentagram on its head as well. He could help but smirk at Rogue a bit, one because of that Christmas gift he had gotten and two because he doubted she would have ever expected to see him in a three-piece suit. His eyes settled on Jamie Madrox though and said, " Jamie Madrox, I presume . Anna has told me a lot about you. I'm Daimon Hellstrom, Son of Satan and Freelance Occult Investigator." Rogue closed her game and tossed it into her purse. She made a quick mental note to look a little more professional, especially to those who didn't quite know her so well. Rogue moved to sit up straighter on the chair, and did quirk a brow at his appearance. Fancy! Jamie isn't playing Skyrim this time, see totally professional! Of course there is still the drink that he has, but well it's Noir totally cool there. Jamie stands up and offers his hand to the guy, "I am indeed Jamie Madrox, Mr. Hellstrom." He gives the guy a smile, and gestures towards one of the office chairs, "Care to have a seat? Can we get you anything to drink?" Jamie then returns to his seat. "So the Son of Satan, huh? That must be a real conversation starter there." Okay he couldn't resist making that little joke, "I am told you are interested in a position with my agency, is that correct?" Daimon smiled at Jamie as he went and took a seat, "I'll take a whiskey, neat." Yes, Daimon was playing up the noir thing himself. Mysterious man, making outrageous claims, "Well, Mr. Madrox, it definitely gets people's attention. Like I assume I have yours at the moment." He made a little flourish with one of his hands and a business card appeared. No magic there, just sleight of hand, "My card, by the by." "Daimon Hellstrom Freelance Paranormal Investigation and Elimination More Fun Than Doctor Strange" He nodded to what Jamie asked though, "To be honest, I've been freelance for five years now. And while I've done a lot of things in that time, getting paid well hasn't been one of them. I mostly make my money in the lecturer circuit. But even then, only so much. My house doesn't have central air or heating and is on Long Island. And as I'm sure Anna can tell you, that's not a comfortable thing not to have on an over night stay." Rogue did shoot him a quick look as she moved to make him a whiskey, and herself a martini. Well at least the office wasn't /too/ professional. However she was currently wishing she dressed more swanky like the gentlemen present. She handed Daimon his drink, "Yeah my last two places were equally scary and unpleasant. Now Daimon, since you've been workin' freelance for a while. Do you think you'd be comfortable workin' with a team?" "Well I could imagine that stinks. I've had to do a few stakeouts on Long Island, and well know how hot and cold it can get there." He returns to his seat and leans back, "Well business has been decent for us, but well it helps when you specialize in certain elements." He does look at the business card and gives it a smirk. "As for the team, well we don't have definite leadership really. Technically I pay the salary but well prefer not to the big leader. If you're not comfortable as a team, we can always use you as a freelancer if you want as well. I'm sure given time I'll have need or someone with your skills, surprised I haven't needed them yet actually." Daimon smirked a bit and took a drink of his whiskey. And by drink, we of course mean finished it all in one shot. He set it down and said, "I'm not against working with a team. Teams have their advantages." He then thought for a moment and added, "But the other problem I will admit, I'm rather contrarian just because. It's the devil in me and all. Sometimes I'll devil's advocate just to play devil's advocate, don't even need to agree with what I'm saying to you." It was admittedly true. From what Rogue has seen it is simply a part of his nature, but when the timing is important he will state his own opinion. She stood and sat at the edge of Jamie's desk, and looked down at him, "Well better to have the devil on yer side, at least. What do you think, Jamie?" "Well always good to have the devil on your side. And I'm used to the devil's advocate so well that won't annoy me that much." Hey Jamie is usually his own devil's advocate when the wrong dupe comes out. "So what are you looking for in the position? If you want full time I offer a salary and benefits of course if you need them." "I don't need benefits. I don't get sick, my half-demon nature makes sure of that. And any wounds I get similar treatment. So let's save you a bit of money," Daimon said honestly, "I have a darksoul, rather than a human soul. I heals me and fuels my magics." "Honestly, a regular salary with leway so I can still do my guest lecturing gigs at the Academy of Tomorrow and the University of District of Columbia. I have no problem with taking the occasional pay hit for those though," Daimon said and then kind of looked at Jamie weird for a second. He thought for a second, still looking at Jamie and then asked, "I'm sorry, I really hate to break the flow of this whole noire thing we are doing. But I have sixty issues of 'Black Mask Magazine' at my house. And I just need to know if you want to borrow them." Rogue burst out laughing, "Ah'm sorry. Ya'll are always so serious but /both/ of ya are real fanboys." She put down the martini. Wasn't really her favorite drink, but if they were really going for the 'Noir' look she would have preferred just wearing the dress or this green swanky women's suit she found at a vintage shop the other day, "And if you do not mind, Daimon hun you think you could show Jamie what you can do? Besides Ah know you like to show off now and then." He leans back in the chair and thinks about it for a moment, "We'll you'll get vacation time of course. So if you want you can use that for your lectures. And I will definitely borrow the magazines." Hey it goes well with Rogue's christmas present, "Hey you are watching the Maltese Falcon with me tonight, remember that." He says that one to Rogue, "Maybe Double Indemnity as well." He smirks at that, "So well is it okay if you can show me what you can do? Not going to summon a horde of demons to take my soul are you?" Daimon chuckled and said, "You know the funny thing? My Black Mask magazines. They start with September 1929, the first part of the Maltese Falcon. They apparently belonged to my mother's grand father." He did however stand up at the idea of 'showing what he can do.' He turned away and removed his suit jacket. Then the vest. The tie was removed next. Each item was draped over the chair he was sitting in a second ago. He then turned around and ripped open the shirt he was wearing. A very obvious brand of an inverted pentagram filled his entire chest. He looked at Jamie and said, "Please allow me to get comfortable for a moment." He held out one of his hands and smoke seemed to come from his brand. In his hand a trident appeared, "The Trident of Hell. A gift that I receive for my parentage." "Oh and I just leveled up your Skyrim character by ten more levels," his eyes now seemed to be on fire, "I could call forth my demon chariot but I feel like I would be showing off at that point." A very slight blush appeared on Rogue's face as Daimon stripped (professionally stripped? Wait that's inaccurate). He normally was without a shirt, but still she shifted slightly and suddenly found her martini to be very tasty and downed it, "Wait you can affect things electronically? This opens up a whole realm of possibilities, dang." She is running her fingers through her hair as she looks down at Jamie, "Well then, we got ourselves covered magically. Now the real fun can start. And yeah of course I'll watch it with ya." Jamie blinks at this one, "Oh you can level up my Skyrim characters, you're totally hired!" Hey this guy is totally awesome, yup going to keep him around. "Okay that is impressive." Hey not even the special effects on Supernatural could match this stuff. "Well I would welcome you aboard if you want the position." "Then I am hired," Daimon said as he held his hand out to Jamie and said, "Just so ya know! No shirt, no service laws. We might have issues there. I'm not effected by temperature changes so I have to be told when it's appropriate. I even put the suit on just for the noir fetish both of us share." Category:Log